Love With You
by Nesyarera
Summary: Summary : " Kau telah membuatku seakan rusak dan semakin tak berarti setelah bertemu denganmu" Park Chanyeol./ "Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dalam diam tanpa ada harapan untuk ingin bersamamu" Do Kyungsoo./ " Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melihat senyum indahmu " Oh Sehun./ " Tak bisakah kau sedikit melihatku?" Byun Baekhyun. / #Chansoo #Hunsoo #ChanLu
1. Love With You Chapter Prolog

MAIN PAIR :

ChanSoo / Slight HunSoo / ChanLu / ChanBaek Other

Cast :

\- Park Chanyoel

\- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

\- Oh Sehun

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

\- Xi Luhan

\- Other

Rate : T

Summary :

" Kau telah membuatku seakan rusak dan semakin tak berarti setelah bertemu denganmu" Park Chanyoel.

"Aku hanya bisa mencintaimu dalam diam tanpa ada harapan untuk ingin bersamamu" Do Kyungsoo.

" Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk melihat senyum indahmu " Oh Sehun.

" Tak bisakah kau sedikit melihatku?" Byun Baekhyun.


	2. Love With You Chapter 1

MAIN PAIR :

ChanSoo / Slight HunSoo / ChanLu / ChanBaek Other

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Do Kyungsoo (GS)

\- Oh Sehun

\- Byun Baekhyun (GS)

\- Xi Luhan (GS)

\- Other

.

Rating : T

.

Genre : Romance , Friendship

.

 **Love With You**

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik bertubuh mungil serta bermata bulat dengan pakaian casual celana jeans warna hitam kaos lengan penden warna soft pink serta sepatu warna senada kaos tak lupa tas kecil dibahunya keluar dari kursi penumpang sebuah mobil Ferrari putih di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar di kota Seoul. yeoja itu terlihat terburu-buru saat keluar dari mobil itu. Sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mobil yeoja itu terlihat membungkus ringan di depan kaca mobil sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum indah kearah namja di belakang setir.

Setelahnya yeoja itu berlari menyusuri stan-stan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan. Tujuan utamanya adalah toko buku yang ada di lantai 3 mall tersebut. Segera setelah sampai di toko buku tersebut yeoja itu langsung mengelilingi rak-rak buku untuk mencari buku yang di inginkannya. Sesekali dia bertanya ke petugas dimana letak buku yang di maksud. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya dia melihat buku yang di cari. Dengan langkah lebar dia segera mendekati rak buku tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku itu.

" Tungguu,,, " ucapnya sambil berlari menghampiri buku tersebut. Sedikit membungkuk saat berdiri didepan yeoja manis bermata sipit berkaca mata tebal berkulit putih dengan rambut lurus sepanjang bahu yang di ikat samping.

" Maaf, bisakah buku itu untukku?" tanyanya halus, " aku sungguh membutuhkan buku itu saat ini?"

yeoja berkacamata sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan yeoja bermata bulat itu. " Maaf, buku ini yang kau maksud?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat buku yang dia pegang. yeoja bermata bulat mengangguk ringan .

" Iya, buku itu yang aku maksud," menunjuk buku itu, " Aku sungguh membutuhkan buku itu, aku sudah berkeliling hampir kesemua toko buku hanya untuk mendapatkan buku itu."

" Ah, maaf aku tak bisa karena aku juga sedang membutuhkan buku ini" ucap yeoja berkecamata itu. yeoja itu berniat pergi sebelum,,

" Ah,,, " yeoja bermata bulat itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya keatas," bisakah aku meminjamnya sehari saja ?" tanyanya. yeoja berkacamata masih diam tak menjawab.

" Setengah hari?" rayunya lagi. Masih diam." Baiklah, 1 jam maksimal 2 jam? Bagaimana ?". yeoja itu masih diam tidak menjawab.

" Aku mohon sebentar saja," masih merayu," aku akan memakainya didepanmu, kita ke cafe depan sekalian aku traktir kau untuk ucapan terima kasih, bagaimana ?" yeoja bermata bulat memasang muka memohon. Namun masih belum ada tanggapan dari yeoja berkacamata.

" Baiklah" yeoja bermata bulat itu menghela nafas," maaf mengganggu," ucap yeoja itu menyerah sambil berlalu pergi sebelum ada suara yang menghentikan langkahnya

" Tunggu, " yeoja berkecamata itu melangkah ke depan," kau bisa meminjamnya, tapi hanya sebentar karena aku juga membutuhkan untuk hari ini."

" Tentu, " ucap yeoja bermata bulat itu senang, " Kalau begitu ayo kita ke cafe depan," sambil menarik tangan yeoja berkecamata. Sebelum berhenti di kasir untuk membayar buku.

.

.

.++

Dua yeoja sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe yang masih di area Mall tersebut. yeoja bermata bulat terlihat fokus dengan buku dan laptop di depannya dengan sesekali minum botol air mineral di depannya. Sedangkan yeoja berkacamata duduk sambil membawa bukunya. Hampir 2 jam berlalu tanpa ada obrolan antara 2 yeoja itu, sampai yeoja bermata bulat menutup laptopnya.

" Ahh,,, akhirnya selesai juga" ucapnya, " Semua karenamu, akhirnya proposalku ini selesai juga" sambil menatap yeoja didepannya. yeoja itu hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya.

" Ohya kita belum berkenalan dari tadi, aku Do Kyungsoo" mengulurkan tangan.

" Byun Baekhyun" yeoja itu menjabat tangan kyungsoo.

" Terima kasih ya Baekie, atas pinjaman bukunya aku jadi bisa menyelesaikan proposalku ini. Aku sungguh bingung tadi, karena aku baru balik dari London setelah tinggal disana lama sehingga cukup kesulitan untuk mencari buku ini. Sesampainya di Seoul langsung disuruh membuat proposal seperti ini. Untung saja aku bertemu denganmu sehingga aku tak perlu mengelilingi Seoul lagi hanya untuk mencari buku ini." Ucapnya," Ah,,, maaf bisa aku memanggilmu Baekkie? Biar lebih akrab" tanyanya.

" Tentu silahkan," Baekyun menganggguk. Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima ijin dari Baekhyun.

" Ohya, kau sekolah dimana?"

" Di SHS kelas 2, kalau kamu?"

" Wah benarkah?" Kyungsoo antusias," Sebetulan sekali aku mulai besok juga akan masuk kelas 2 di SHS".

" Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk," Sepertinya kita bisa berteman Baek, aku harap kita bisa satu kelas ya besok?"

" Aku harap" ucap Baekhyun lirih. Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, ingin menjawab sebelum ada getaran di tasnya.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrttt

" Hallo,,,"Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan - _Aku angkat sebentar-_ ke Baekhyun. Yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

" _Hallo, Sudah selesai?"_

" Hm,, aku sudah selesai, bisa kau jemput aku dicafe depan Mall?"

" _Baiklah, 5 menit lagi aku sampai"_

" Oke ", menutup telpnya.

" Ah Baekkie, sepertinya aku harus duluan jemputanku sudah datang," ucapnya ke Baekhyun.

" Iya silahkan," jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya hendak pergi dia berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

" Senang bertemu denganmu Baek, aku tak bercanda untuk ucapanku tadi yang berharap kita bisa menjadi teman," ucapnya melepas pelukan dan tersenyum. Setelahnya dia berlalu, Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju mobil Ferrari Putih yang terparkir di depan cafe itu. Dia langsung masuk ke kursi penumpang yang ada di samping supir. Dan setelahnya mobil itu berlalu memecah jalan kota Seoul.

" Bagaimana apa sudah selesai proposalmu Kyung?" tanya namja dibangku supir.

" Hm, " Kyungsoo mengangguk," Semua berkat teman baruku tadi Sehun-ah," jawabnya sambil menoleh ke arah namjah bernama Oh Sehun.

" Teman baru?" Sehun menoleh sekilas, " Siapa?"

" Iya tadi aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku, karena stok buku yang aku cari tinggal satu aku akhirnya meminjam bukunya untuk menyelesaikan proposalku. Temanku itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, " jawabnya antusias.

" Dan kau tau Sehun-ah?' dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, " Ternyata dia juga sekolah di SHS kelas 2 sama sepertiku, Ahh senangnya semoga aku bisa sekelas dengannya."

Sehun tersenyum," Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya?"

" Hm," Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap, " Aku sangat menyukainya Sehun-ah, yakin dia bisa menjadi teman baikku."

" Ohya Hun-ah, apa kau sudah menyiapkan makanan yang aku minta untuk di bawa ke panti?" tanya Kyunsoo.

" Sudah Kyung, semua sudah siap dan sedang perjalanan kesana. Dan sekarang kita harus segera kesana," jawab Sehun, " Ah tapi Kyung, sepertinya nanti kau aku tinggal dulu di panti karena aku harus bertemu Appa di kantornya, setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu. Tak apa kan?"

" Tak apa Hun-ah, aku akan baik2 saja. Tenanglah," jawab Kyungsoo.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung panti asuhan. Di parkiran sudah terparkir mobil box yang sedang menurunkan beberapa kota makan dan kado kedalam panti asuhan, serta ada mobil sedan mewah yang terparkir.

" Aku turun ya Hun-ah," Kyungsoo melepas seltbeltnya, sebelum sempet dia keluar dari mobil tangannya sudah di tarik oleh Sehun. Sehun mencium kening Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum merona lalu keluar dari mobil. Setelahnya mobil Sehun berlalu.

Kyungsoo berlari ke dalam panti asuhan. Beberapa anak2 panti menyambut kedatangannya.

" Eomma," Panggilnya kepada perempuan paruh baya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Dia langsung memeluk perempuan yang biasa dipanggil Han Ajjumma. Han Ajummapun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

" Kyung, sepertinya kau harus melepas pelukanmu karena Eomma sedang ada tamu," ucap Han Ajjumma.

" Mwo?" ucap Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dan memutar tubuhnya melihat tamu yang ada di depan Han Ajumma. " Ah Maaf, saya tidak tahu kalau Eomma ada tamu," ucapnya membungkuk ke pada pasangan suami istri berserta anak perempuannya yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo. Suami istri itu membalas dengan senyuman, sedang putrinya hanya memandang sinis ke Kyungsoo.

" Eomma, aku masuk dulu ya, " Kyungsoo menatap Han Ajjuma," Saya permisi dulu," ucapnya kepada tamu Han Ajumma.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam panti asuhan menemui adik2 dan pengurus panti untuk memberikan apa yang ada di mobil box. Kyungsoo di panti asuhan hingga hari menjelang malam saat Sehun datang menjemputnya.

.

.

.++

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk sekolah di SHS. Dia diantar Sehun kesekolah namun dia turun di halte bus terdekat karena tidak mau terlihat mencolok datang dengan mobil mewah Sehun. Karena sebenarnya SHS adalah salahsatu sekolah Elite milik orang tua Kyungsoo DO Min Ho yang merupakan pengusaha sukses di Korea. Sedang Ibu Kyungsoo adalah seorang desainer dan pengusaha butik terkenal di Korea. Namun, karena Kyungsoo dari kecil sudah tinggal di London sehingga banyak yang tidak tahu kenyataan itu, dan itu didukung oleh tuan dan nyonya DO yang sangat menutupi jati diri putri mereka satu2nya. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo selalu bersikap biasa sehari-harinya.

Dia berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah, sedikit berlari saat merasa melihat sosok yang di kenalnya.

" Baekkie,," panggilnya ke sosok yang di yakini adalah Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang merasa di panggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

" Haaii Baek,, ah akhirnya kita ketemu lagi," Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

" Hai," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" Ayo, kau mau kekelas kan?" Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Baekhyun," aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu," mereka berjalan beriringan dan berpisah di depan kelas Baekhyun.

Selama jalan dengan Baekhyun, ternyata ada sosok yeoja yang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. yeoja itu adalah Xi Luhan yang ternyata yeoja dari pasangan suami istri yang kemarin datang kepanti asuhan.

" Kenapa anak panti itu ada disini?" ucap Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

Diruang kelas 2-2 yang merupakan kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan suasananya cukup gaduh. Terlihat beberapa anak berlari-larian dan berkelompok di dalam kelas, hingga suasana langsung hening saat Kim Saem masuk kedalam kelas dengan seorang yeoja dibelakangnya yang ternyata Kyungsoo.

" Selamat pagi anak2," Ucapnya saat masuk kelas, " Perhatian sebentar Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dikelas ini, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ijin Kim Saem ke Kyungsoo.

" Selamat pagi teman-teman, perkenalkan aku murid baru namaku Kyungsoo, kalian bisa memanggilku Kyung atau Soo," Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri sambil melihat sekeliling kelas dan berhenti saat melihat sosok Baekhyun duduk di bangku tengahnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum ke Baekhyun.

Setelahnya Kim Saem mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Kyungsoo pun mohon ijin sambil membungkuk sekilas ke Kim Saem sebelum melangkah ke tempat duduk. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di bangku Baekhyun.

" Hai Baek, boleh aku duduk disini?" ucapnya halus ke Baekhyun, dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan. Dia dengan senang langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Setelahnya pelajaranpun segera dimulai.

" Baek, bisa aku gabung," ucapnya sambil menunjuk buku Baekhyun," aku belum membeli buku sama sekali." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memindahkan bukunya ketengah meja.

Disudut lain kelas ternyata ada sepasang mata namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari datang hingga dia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Selama pelajaran semua siswa fokus dengan penjelasn Kim Saem di depan.

" Baek, " panggil Kyungsoo pelan, " Bisakah aku mencoret2 bukumu?". Mendengar itu Baekhyunpun kaget.

" Maksudku bukumu buatku agar bisa aku coret2 sedangkan nanti aku ganti bukumu dengan bukuku yang baru, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Baekhyun masih diam dengan kebingungannya.

"Tenanglah, aku tak berniat macam2 kok, hanya saja aku terbiasa langsung memberi catatan kebukuku saat mendengar penjelasan seperti ini," jelasnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk mengijinkan, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memulai aksi - _mencoret2 buku._

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo mencoret bukunya itu sempat kaget dan kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Dengan cekatan dan rapi Kyungsoo bisa membuat buku itu menjadi lebih jelas dan mudah dimengerti bahkan untuk orang awam sekalipun. Diapun dengan cepat bisa menjawab beberapa soal yang ada di buku itu di kertas kosong.

Triiiing ,,

Tak terasa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, beberapa anakpun sudah berlarian keluar kelas dengan tujuan masing2. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membereskan buku mereka kedalam tas dan mengeluarkan bekalnya.

" Baek, kau mau kemana? "ucap Kyungsoo.

" Aku mau kekantin bersama teman-temanku untuk makan siang." Jawabnya.

" Aku boleh gabung kan?" . Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka akan beranjak sebelum tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi. Dan orang itu adalah Luhan dan Tao yang berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan melipat tangannya di dada.

" Hei anak baru," ucap Luhan dengan nada kasarnya, " Bagaimana anak panti sepertimu bisa masuk keSHS? Hah?"

" Siapa? Aku?" Kyungsoo heran dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sedang Baekhyun hanya diam dan terlihat sangat ketakutan terlihat dari tanganya yang bergetar.

" Siapa lagi anak baru disini selain kamu?" Suara Tao menyahuti.

" Ah,,, Aku," Kyungsoo sedikit menepuk tangannya," yang pasti dengan mendaftar sebagai murid aku bisa masuk kesini," jawabnya singkat, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah ketakutan dan berencana pergi lebih dulu meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun keluar kelas langsung mengikutinya.

" Baekkie tunggu," ucapnya berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, tanpa memperdulikan Luhan dan Tao sehingga dia tanpa sengaja menabrak bahu Luhan. " Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucapnya sambil menoleh sebentar dan mengejar Baekhyun.

Luhan mengeram emosi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo.

" Chan,,,,,," panggilnya ke sosok namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan itu bersama dengan teman-temannya Jongdae, Jongin dan Suho. Sedang Chanyeol hanya berjalan santai menghampiri Luhan dan merangkul pundaknya.

" Tenanglah, ini masih terlalu awal Lu," ucapnya sambil mengajak Luhan keluar kelas.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo sudah sampai kantin dan mencari Baekhyun. Akhirnya dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di bangku pojok kantin bersama dengan 2 yeoja berkacamata. Diapun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

" Baekkie, Kenapa aku di tinggal sih" Ucapnya sambil duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Yang otomatis membuat ketiga yeoja berkacamata itu terkejut dengan kedatangku.

" Maaf," ucap Baekhyun lirih menunduk.

" Kenapa harus minta maaf," jawabnya," Mereka siapa Baek?" lanjutnya menatap 2 yeoja didepannya.

" Mereka teman-temanku, Minsoek dan Yixing," Baekhyun mengenalkan dua temannya.

" Hai, Kenalkan aku Kyungsoo murid baru di kelas Baekhyun," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

" Aku Minsoek, Kim Minsoek" yeoja berpipi Chubby itu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

" Aku Zhang Yixing," yeoja berdimple satu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo.

" Ah makasih Baekkie, aku punya teman baru, " Ucap Kyungsoo menoleh ke Baekhyun, " Senang kenal kalian Minnie, Icing dan Baekkie." Minsoek dan Yixing terlihat kaget dengan sikap dan panggilan Kyungsoo kemereka.

" Hahaha,, knapa ? bolehkan aku memanggilkan Minnie dan Icing? Karena aku merasa setelah ini kita akan menjadi teman dekat, benarkan Baekkie?" jelas Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga hanya diam tak ada yang menjawab. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung setelahnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba memecah suasana, saat suara Minsoek terdengar, " apa benar kau ingin berteman dengan kita?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap dengan senyum heartlipsnya. " Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan pertanyaan Minsoek soal " _kenapa?"_ sehingga dia hanya menggaruk rambut tak gatalnya.

" Bukannya kau lebih cocok berteman dengan orang2 itu daripada berteman dengan kami yang hanya kelompok terbuang di sekolah ini?" lanjut Minsoek sambil menunjuk meja Luhan dan Chanyeol. Mendengar pertanyaan Minsoek, Kyungsoo langsung tertawa heran.

" Memang ada aturan seperti itu ya di sekolah ini?" tanyanya," Ah sepertinya aku harus menghapus aturan itu segera setelah ini," lanjutnya masih tertawa. Sedang 3 yeoja itu masih memandangnya tak percaya, minta penjelasan.

" Ok.. Ok,,, " Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa dan menatap ketiga yeoja di meja itu," aku punya beberapa alasan untuk pertanyaanmu Minnie, pertama karena aku ingin berteman dengan kalian bukan mereka, kedua karena aku ingin berteman dengan kalian bukan mereka dan ketiga aku ingin berteman dengan kalian. Apa sudah cukup?" Ketiga yeoja itu masih bingung dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

" Kenapa 3 alasanmu sama ?' Yixing bertanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

" Karena tak perlu alasan untuk berteman dengan kalian, ini adalah pilihanku dan aku sangat yakin dengan itu. Tak perduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan, dan terlebih aku sangat percaya dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat pertama bertemu dengan kalian. Maka dari itu aku berharap kalian mau berteman denganku." Jelasnya. " Sudahlah, sekarang apa kalian tidak lapar?" ucapnya sambil membuka bekalnya diikuti 3 yeoja lainnya.

" Itu makan siangmu?" ucap Yixing, " hanya bubur?" saat melihat bekal makan siang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ringan.

" Iya hanya ini, wah sepertinya punyamu enak Baek?" Kyungsoo melihat menu makan siang Baekhyun yang merupakan nasi goreng kimchi, " Boleh aku makan punyamu Baek? Aku gantii apapun yang kau mau, aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan seperti itu?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun melihat bekalnya sambil berfikir dan akhirnya mengangguk.

" Makasih Baek, kau mau apa biar aku belikan sekarang biar kita bisa makan bersama?"

Baekhyun menyebutkan beberapa menu makan sebelum Kyungsoo berlari ke Counter makanan di kantin. Dia kembali ke meja dengan beberapa makanan lainnya untuk Minsoek dan Yixing. Setelahnya mereka makan bersama, Kyungsoo makan bekal Baekhyun sehingga buburnya terbengkalai begitu saja.

Sedangkan di meja sudut lain kantin yang diduduki oleh Chanyeol, Luhan dan kelompoknya beberapa kali mengawasi meja Kyungsoo. Terutama namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol, tatapannya tertuju ke arah Kyungsoo.

" _Sepertinya menarik,"_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC / END

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa update Chapter 1,,

Masih ragu ini menarik apa tidak, udah sharing sama adik yang Kyungsoo addicted,,

Ahh,, ini FF Chansoo pertamaku,, ayeeyyyeee,,,

Maafken kalau ada typo bertebaran ya,, Maklum newbie wkwkkwkw :D


	3. Love With You Chapter 2

Previous :

 _Baekhyun menyebutkan beberapa menu makan sebelum Kyungsoo berlari ke Counter makanan di kantin. Dia kembali ke meja dengan beberapa makanan lainnya untuk Minsoek dan Yixing. Setelahnya mereka makan bersama, Kyungsoo makan bekal Baekhyun sehingga buburnya terbengkalai begitu saja._

 _Sedangkan di meja sudut lain kantin yang diduduki oleh Chanyeol, Luhan dan kelompoknya beberapa kali mengawasi meja Kyungsoo. Terutama namja tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol, tatapannya tertuju ke arah Kyungsoo._

 _"Sepertinya menarik," Batinnya._

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER :

.

 **Love With You**

.

Chanyeol Pov

Pagi ini kulihat Kim saem masuk kekelas ku dengan seorang yeoja yang cukup menarik perhatianku. yeoja manis dengan mata bulat dan senyum heartlipsnya sungguh menarik menurutku.

 _"Siapa dia?"_ lirihku saat melihatnya berdiri dengan senyumnya.

Sesaat setelahnya Kim Saem memperkenalkan dirinya bahwa dia merupakan murid baru dikelasku. Dengan mata dan senyum indahnya dia berdiri di sebelah Kim saem dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Kyungsoo_ "namanya yang langsung aku ingat sejak saat itu. Sejak dia duduk di kelasku dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun mataku tidak lepas mencuri pandang kearahnya. Sungguh dia membuatku terpesona dengan semua yang ada pada didirinya.

 _"Sepertinya dia dekat dengan Baekhyun?"_ Batinku.

Iya, bahkan dari pertama masuk kelas aku melihatnya selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyumnya seakan mereka adalah teman lama. Bahkan, dia langsung memilih duduk sebangku dengan Baekhyun.

Kulihat Luhan - _kekasihku_ \- mendekati bangku Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak suka. Aku hanya memperhatikan dari bangkuku apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan. Kudengar Luhan sudah mulai bicara dengannya.

 _"Apa? Anak Panti?"_ batinku saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Aku cukup terkejut dengan itu, namun semua jadi semakin menarik saat kulihat dia - _Seorang murid baru_ \- berani melawan Luhan yang merupakan yeoja populer dan berkuasa di sekolah ini. Bahkan dia juga dengan santainya meninggalkan Luhan seakan tak berarti.

Luhan langsung mengadu ke aku mengenai Kyungsoo, aku hanya menanggapi dingin ucapannya dengan jawaban bahwa ini belum waktunya.

 _"Karena aku ingin bermain lebih dengannya_ "lanjutku dalam hati.

Chanyeol Pov End

.

.

.++

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi keperpustakaan untuk mengejarkan tugas. Mereka duduk berhadapan di satu meja, Kyungsoo bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun sedang Minsoek dan Yixing duduk di depan mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan soal2 sulit mereka terkecuali Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Dia sedang chat dengan Sehun.

' _Sehun-ah,,,,'_

 _' Hai Sayang, bagaimana hari pertama?'_

 _' Menyenangkan, aku sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Dan aku mendapat teman baru lagi. Mereka sahabat Baekhyun Namanya Yixing dan Minsoek. Ah senangnya..'_

 _' Wah senang mendengarnya Kyung, aku bisa lebih tenang sekarang '_

 _' Hahaha... Ayolah Hun-ah aku sudah 17 th bukan balita . Sudah ya, aku mau belajar dengan BaekMinXing dulu, sepertinya mereka sedang kesulitan'_

 _' Oke oke, ingat minum obatmu. Nanti aku jemput ya, :*'_

 _' Siap Hun-ah, aku menunggumu :*'_

Kyungsoo mengakhiri chatnya dengan Sehun. Dia memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku sebelum melihat ketiga temannya yang sepertinya sedang kesulitan dengan tugas mereka.

"Kalian sedang mengerjakan apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong konsentrasi teman-temannya, sambil mencondongkan badannya melihat buku diatas meja.

"Tugas dari Kim Saem, Kyung. Dan ini sangat susah, kami dari tadi kesulitan menyelesaikannya," jelas Baekhyun.

"Coba aku lihat," ucap Kyungsoo mengambil buku Baekhyun. "Ah,,,sepertinya ini mudah"lanjutnya sambil mengambil pensil Baekhyun dan memulai mengerjakannya. Baekhyun dan yang lain tercengang melihat Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya menyelesaikan dan menjelaskan soal yang sedari tadi mereka bingungkan.

Triiiinngggg,,,

Tak terasa bel masuk sudah bunyi yang menandakan bahwa semua siswa harus segera kembali ke kelas masing- masing. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sudah berada di kelas masing-masing sebelum bel berbunyi. Sebelum Saem datang ke kelas, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan di lorong sepi karena semua siswa sudah berasa di kelas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dia mendengar ada suara tangisan dari arah kamar mandi. Dengan langkah semakin cepat dia menghampiri suara itu, dan langsung kaget saat mendapati bahwa itu adalah Yixing yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi karena di bully oleh Luhan.

"Yakk,, Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya sambil meraih tangan Luhan yang hendak memukul Yixing dan langsung di hempas. Diapun jongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya ke Yixing. "kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya menghapus airmata Yixing, sambil membantunya berdiri. Dia hendak mengajak Yixing pergi dari sana sebelum di tahan oleh Luhan.

"Minggir," ucapnya tegas.

"Berani sekali kau ikut campur urusanku," ucap luhan.

"Memang kau siapa? Hingga aku harus takut?" dia mendorong Luhan untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun sebelumya dia sempat menoleh singkat ke Luhan, "Jika kau berani melakukan hal gila seperti ini lagi, aku tak segan-segan melakukan lebih dari yang kau lakukan. Ingat itu." Ancamnya. Setelahnya dia mengantar Yixing ke ruang kesehatan, untuk menenangkannya.

1jam berlalu setelah Yixing sudah mulai tenang dan bisa kembali ke kelasnya. Sehingga, mereka telat masuk kekelas yang memulai pelajarannya.

"Permisi Saem, "Kyungsoo di kelas Yixing, "Maaf mengganggu, saya hanya ingin mengantarkan teman saya Yixing, karena tadi kami dari Ruang kesehatan." Jelasnya kepada Saem di kelas Yixing.

Ahn Saem mengangguk dan mengijinkan Yixing kembali ketempat duduknya sebelah Minsoek. Minsoek memandang pernuh tanya ke Kyungsoo, yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman pernuh arti - _Semua baik-baik saja_. Kyungsoo undur diri kembali ke kelasnya.

"Permisi Saem, maaf saya terlambat," Kyungsoo masuk ke kelasnya sambil membungkuk ke arah Min Saem, "Saya dari ruang kesehatan, ada teman saya yang sakit," jelasnya.

"Baiklah silahkan kembali ketempat dudukmu," ijin Min Saem. Kyungsoo membungkuk sebelum kembali ketempat duduknya, sekilas dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

Jam pelajaran berjalan lancar hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa sudah banyak yang berlarian keluar kelas. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih duduk di bangkunya perlahan membereskan buku2nya kedalam kelas. Belum sempta Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdiri dari bangkunya, tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan menggebrak mejanya.

Brakkkkkk,,,,

Kyungsoo terperanjat kaget dengan keadaan tiba-tiba itu, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang masih di dalam kelaspun ikut kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap Luhan. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan, kau belum tahu siapa aku?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Kyungsoo senyum mengejek, "Yang ku tahu kau hanya seorang pecundang bernama Luhan."

"Kau..." Luhan mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Kyungsoo, namun tangan kiri Kyungsoo langsung menangkapnya dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menampar Luhan dengan keras. Semua yang didalam kelas kaget dengan kejadian itu, terutama Baekhyun yang langsung menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Itu untuk apa yang sudah kau lakukan ketemanku. Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu, dan aku tak pernah bercanda dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan, "lanjutnya. Diluar kelas Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Minsoek berdiri mematung melihat kejadian itu.

"Ayo Baek,," Kyungsoo menghempas tangan Luhan dan mengajak Baekhyun keluar kelas.

"Kurang ajar, "Luhan menarik Kyungsoo, namun yang tertarik malah Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun langsung terhempas kelantai. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun, ingin menampar Luhan tapi tangannya di tahan tangan lain, yaitu tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan,," Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangannya, "Siapa kau? Jangan ikut camput," dia memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan seringaian. Keduanya saling menatap dengan sorotan mata tajam.

Luhan hendak memukul Kyungsoo, sebelum suara Chanyeol menghentikannya ," Hentikan Lu.." . Kyungsoo memutus kontak mata dan melepas tangannya. "Tentu saja aku ikut campur, karena kau sudah menampar kekasihku"ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendesis, dan memutar tubuhnya menghampiri Baekhyun membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tak perduli Luhan siapamu, karena bagiku dia sudah menyakiti temanku," ucap Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun keluar kelas bersama Yixing dan Minsoek.

Luhan dan Tao mengejarnya dan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo saat di depan kelas. Diikuti Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Luhan akan berbicara sebelum ada suara lain yang menghentikannya.

"Kyungg... "teriak seorang namja dari arah belakang Luhan dan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Luhan kesamping melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, seketika dia tersenyum melihat sosok namja yang ternyata Sehun.

"Ternyata kau disini, "ucap Sehun berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam tanganya, "aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi parkiran, tapi kau tak muncul2 juga"lanjutnya tak menghiraukan sosok lain.

"Aku tadi masih bicara dengan teman-temanku Hun-ah," jawab Kyungsoo senyum, "ayo, kenalin teman-temanku," Dia menarik tangan Sehun menuju Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Baek, kenalin ini Sehun, Dan Sehun kenalin ini Baekhyun, Yixing dan Minsoek temanku," Kyungsoo menunjuk satu-satu temannya.

"Hai," Sehun menyapa "kenalkan aku Sehun, Oh Sehun tunangan Kyungsoo," jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Semua terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tunangan Kyungsoo, langsung menatap Kyungsoo - _meminta penjelasan._ Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman sambil menunjukan cincin di jari manisnya, menghiraukan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang menatapnya.

" _Apa? Ternyata dia sudah bertunangan?"_ batin Chanyeol.

"Ayo," ajak Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo di genggamannya.

"Ayo Baek, Cing, Min, "Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dengan tangan bebasnya.

Langkah Sehun terhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol, menoleh ke Kyungsoo seakan bertanya - _siapa mereka_. "Mereka teman sekelasku, ayo," jawab Kyungsoo sekilas menarik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sekilas sebelum berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo

"Hun-ah bisa kita antar teman-temanku dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya memohon.

"Tentu Kyung, ayo kita antar mereka," jawab Sehun lembut. Setelahnya mereka berlima masuk ke mobil mewah Sehun dan segera melesat meninggalkan area sekolah.

Mobil Sehun kini telah terparkir rapi di halaman rumah mewah Kyungsoo, setelah mengantar teman-teman Kyungsoo, Sehunpun langsung mengantar pulang Kyungsoo karena dia merasa Kyungsoo sedikit pucat dan demam sepulang sekolah.

"Sekarang istirahatlah," ucap Sehun disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah dan senyum manisnya. Sehun mengelus surai lembut dan menemani Kyungsoo hingga tertidur. Sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama.

"Aku mencintaimuu," ucapnya sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan menghampiri orang tua Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah untuk pamit.

.

.

.++

Jarum pendek jam di dinding kamar Kyungsoo menunjuk angka 1 saat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan meringkuk memegang perut dibawah selimut dengan peluh di dahinya. Dia merintih kesakitan, berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan menyibak selimut sutra yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan tertatih dia berhasil melangkah beberapa langkah dari ranjangnya sebelum tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit diperutnya semakin menyiksa dan dia bisa merasakan aliran darah menetes dari hidungnya yang berarti dia sedang mimisan. Dia terjatuh di lantai dekat pintu, dengan masih merintih menahan sakit teramat dia berusaha memanggil mamanya.

"Eo,,,,,mma," ucapnya lirih, namun sepertinya usahanya belum berhasil karena suara terlalu pelan untuk memanggil orang bahkan di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha meraih benda di atas nakas, dan menjatuhkannya berharap ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Praaaggggggg,,,,,,

Do Ryeowok - _eomma Kyungsoo_ \- yang sedang tertidur terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dari kamar sebelah yang merupakan kamar putri tunggalnya - _Do Kyungsoo-_. Dia langsung membangunkan suaminya yang sedang terlelap disebelahnya.

"Yeobo, bangun," dia menggoncang tubuh suaminya - _Do Jongwon-_ ," sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu dari kamar Kyungsoo"ucapnya saat suaminya sudah bangun.

"kau serius?" tanya Jongwon, Ryeowok mengangguk, "ayo kita lihat," mereka melangkah menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Krieet,,,

Perlahan Jongwon membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. - _Gelap-_ dengan sigap dia menekan saklar sehingga seketika kamar itu menjadi terang.

"Astaga,,,, "Ryeowok terpekik menutup mulutnya saat melihat tubuh putrinya tergeletak lemah dengan hidung mimisan, peluh disekujur tubuhnya serta lantai berantakan. "Kyung ,,,,,,,,sooooo,,,,,,," ucapnya lirih memeluk tubuh putrinya.

"E,,o,,,mm,,a"lirih Kyungsoo sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya. Jongwon - _appa Kyungsoo-_ langsung meraih telepon menghubungi seseorang yang dikenal dengan nama Kris - _Dokter pribadiya._ Setelahnya dia melepas rengkuhan istrinya di tubuh Kyungsoo dan menggendong Kyungsoo untuk di baringkan ke ranjangnya.

"Yeobo, tolong ambil air hangat dan handuk," ucapnya ke istrinya. Sedang Istrinya masih diam dengan tangis sesenggukan. "Yeoboo,,," ucapnya lebih keras membuat Ryeowok sadar dan segera berlari menyiapkan apa yang diminta suaminya.

Tak perlu lama akhirnya dia kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo dan menyerahkan ke suaminya yang sekarang duduk di pinggir ranjang putrinya. Dia menatap sedih, takut putrinya yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah dengan muka pucat. Jongwon langsung membasuh muka Kyungsoo serta membersihkan darah mimisan di wajah Kyungsoo. Dan beberapa maid yang terbangun membantu membersihkan pecahan barang di lantai kamar Kyungsoo.

10 menit kemudian sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Kris itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan muka sedikit paniknya. Dia langsung mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan alat dokternya untuk memeriksa kondisi pasiennya. Setelah hampir setengah jam dia memeriksa dan memasangkan beberapa alat kesehatan seperti alat bantu pernafasan, deteksi jantung dan infus ketubuh Kyungsoo dibantu dengan perawat pribadi Kyungsoo. Jangan heran kenapa semua alat-alat itu ada dirumah Kyungsoo karena dia bukanlah seperti yeoja sehat lainnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya seorang yang sedang berjuang hidup melawan penyakit yang menyerang lambungnya parah dari dia berusia 10 tahun. Maka dari itu orang tua Kyungsoo sangat melindungi Kyungsoo, sehingga dari kecil Kyungsoo dikirim ke London untuk pengobatan dan pendidikan dan sangat menutup info soal Kyungsoo kedunia luar bahwa dia putri tunggal keluarga DO.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara diluar," ajak Kris ke orang tua Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Kris?" tanya Jongwon.

"Kondisinya lemah, sepertinya dia habis makan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan kontraksi parah di lambungnya, ditambah lagi kondisinya yang sedang lemah. Kita harus intensif mengawasinya," jelas Kris. Setelahnya dia undur diri. Ryeowok menemani Kyungsoo hingga pagi, dia berbaring di ranjang sama sambil terus memeluk putri tunggalnya.

"Eomma mohon kuatlah sayang," bisiknya.

.

.

.++

Pagi hari Sehun keluar dari mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Kyungsoo dengan membawa bucket bunga mawar merah ditangannya. Dia ingin segera menemui Kyungsoo karena dari kemarin perasaannya merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, maka dari itu dia pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi kerumah Kyungsoo.

"Pagi Ajumma," sapanya dengan senyum merekah pada maid yang membuka pintu, tapi seketika senyumnya lenyap saat dia melihat raut muka maid itu, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kyung,,,,soo agashi,,,,," maid itu gemetar.

Sehun langsung berlari masuk kelantai dua, perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya langsung lemas saat dia melihat Kyungsoo terbaring lemah dengan berbagai alat ditubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang ditemani Ryeowok.

"Kyung,,,, ?" panggilnya pelan saat dia sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Kyungsoo, tangannya terkulai lemas dengan bucket mawar. Ryeowokpun menoleh saat mendengar suara Sehun. Dia langsung berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"Sehun... "Ryeowok menangis dipelukan Sehun. Sehun masih terpaku dengan suasana ini. Setelah dia bisa menguasai dirinya, dia melepas pelukan Ryeowok dan duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Sayang,, "ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo, "hei aku datang, kau suka mawar kan?" dia mengangkat bucket ditangannya, airmatanya jatuh.

Seharian itu Kyungsoo masih belum sadar, dan selama itu pula Sehun selalu menemaninya. Dia duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya. Sesekali dia juga mencium kening dan punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru tersadar sore keesokan harinya, saat itu dia hanya di temani Sehun yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun sayang," ucapnya melihat Kyungsoo membuka mata, dia langsung memanggil Kris yang memang ada disana. Kris langsung memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Untunglah," ucap Kris, "kondisinya sudah membaik, dia hanya perlu istirahat." lanjutnya.

Setelahnya, dia undur diri. Kyungsoo sudah membaik dan ditemani Sehun, mereka saling ngobrol dan Sehun dengan telaten menyuapi Kyungsoo bubur seperti biasa. Sehun sama sekali tidak membahas mengenai penyakit dan alasan kenapa Kyungsoo bisa drop ke Kyungsoo karena dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tak menyukai bahasan itu saat ini. Dan juga karena dia sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Kris dan Orang tua Kyungsoo.

2 hari Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Dan di hari ketiga dia memaksa untuk tetap masuk sekolah walaupun orang tuanya dan Sehun memintanya untuk tetap istirahat dulu. Namun, dia memaksa.

"Ayolah Sehun, aku baik-baik saja. 2 hari sudah cukup buatku istirahat"rayunya.

"Tapi Kyung, kau bahkan baru sadar kemarin sore. Bagaimana bisa hari ini kau memaksa masuk sekolah?" tolak Sehun.

Setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Dia mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk sekolah asal dia berjanji bahwa dia tidak boleh kecapean, dan harus menghubungi Sehun selalu. Kyungsoo dengan antusias mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.++

Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk sekolah padahal dirinya masih sangat lemah karena jujur dia kawatir dengan teman-temannya. Dan benar seperti yang dia takutkan. Selama 2 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian dengan Luhan membuat Luhan semakin keterlaluan membully Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Seperti hari pertama Kyungsoo ijin, Luhan mempermalukan Baekhyun dan temannya di depan seluruh sekolah. Mereka di dandani seperti badut dan disuruh berkeliling sekolah. Sedangkan hari kedua mereka disuruh menyanyi ditengah lapangan.

"Hahahhahha,," Luhan tertawa keras diikuti oleh Tao dan yang lainnya, disana juga ada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang ikut menyaksikan acara itu namun berdiri cukup jauh dari lapangan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Luhan, "Mana teman kalian yang sok pahlawan itu? Lihat sekarang dia sudah kabur setelah berlaku kurang ajar padaku? Hah?" suaranya meninggi didepan wajah Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis.

"Memang si Kyungsoo itu kemana ya?" tanya Jongin ke teman-temannya yang hanya di jawab dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin memang dia sudah kabur seperti kata Luhan?" jawab Suho.

"Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak semudah itu menyerah?" ucap Jongdae. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

' _Apa yang terjadi?_ ' batinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya update new Chapter untuk FF ini,,,

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya,,

Masih setia mohon maaf bila ada typo bertebaran atau alur yang berantakan :D

.

.

Dan aku harap masih semangat untuk menyelesaikan ini, Karena jujur secara pribadi suka banget sama alur cerita nih FF :D

.

.

Untuk FF yang I know your heart, aku juga masih berusaha untuk segera menyelesaikanya :D


	4. Love With You Chapter 3

PREVIOUS :

 _Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk sekolah padahal dirinya masih sangat lemah karena jujur dia kawatir dengan teman-temannya. Dan benar seperti yang dia takutkan. Selama 2 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian dengan Luhan membuat Luhan semakin keterlaluan membully Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Seperti hari pertama Kyungsoo ijin, Luhan mempermalukan Baekhyun dan temannya di depan seluruh sekolah. Mereka di dandani seperti badut dan disuruh berkeliling sekolah. Sedangkan hari kedua mereka disuruh menyanyi ditengah lapangan._

 _"Hahahhahha,," Luhan tertawa keras diikuti oleh Tao dan yang lainnya, disana juga ada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya yang ikut menyaksikan acara itu namun berdiri cukup jauh dari lapangan._

 _"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Luhan, "Mana teman kalian yang sok pahlawan itu? Lihat sekarang dia sudah kabur setelah berlaku kurang ajar padaku? Hah?" suaranya meninggi didepan wajah Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis._

 _"Memang si Kyungsoo itu kemana ya?" tanya Jongin ke teman-temannya yang hanya di jawab dengan mengangkat bahu._

 _"Mungkin memang dia sudah kabur seperti kata Luhan?" jawab Suho._

 _"Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tak semudah itu menyerah?" ucap Jongdae. Chanyeol hanya diam dengan pikirannya sendiri._

 _' Apa yang terjadi?' batinya_

.

.

.

NEXT CHAPTER :

.

.

 **LOVE WITH YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

.++

Mobil mewah Sehun berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah karena Sehun memaksa untuk mengantar Kyungsoo hingga depan sekolah. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin, mukanya sudah tidak terlalu pucat dan tubuhnya sudah lebih segar pagi ini. Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar namun terhenti saat tangan Sehun menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun.

"Tenanglah Hun-ah, "ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun, "aku akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," dia mencium punggung tangan Sehun. Dan tersenyum lembut ke Sehun.

"Baiklah" jawab sehun membalas mencium kening Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Setelahnya dia turun dari mobil dan memutar membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Sebelum Kyungsoo beranjak, Sehun sempat mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sekilas dan mencuri ciuman dipipi yang membuat Kyungsoo merona. Dan hal itu ternyata di lihat oleh Chanyeol dari motor sportnya saat melintas menuju parkiran.

Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang sekolah setelah mobil Sehun berlalu meninggalkan area sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah dia melewati gerbang dan masuk area halaman sekolah, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat banyak siswa yang berlarian kearah belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?" dia bermonolog. "ada apa ya?" dia melangkah mengikuti arah teman-temannya karena penasaran.

Matanya terbelalak saat dari kejauhan dia melihat Luhan sedang mengerjai Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Terlihat Baek, Xing, Min sedang duduk bertumpu dengan lutut mereka didepannya berdiri dengan angkuhnya Luhan dan Tao dikelilingi oleh beberapa siswa yang lain. Keadaan mereka bertiga sungguh menyedihkan, tubuh mereka basah dan dipenuhi dengan tepung. Kyungsoo langsung geram melihatnya, dengan langkah lebar dia mendekati mereka dan membawa tempat sampah terdekatnya.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan dengan cepat dia menumpahkan tempat sampah itu di atas kepala Luhan yang otomatis langsung mengotori tubuh Luhan dan Tao disebelahnya.

"Yak,,,," Luhan berteriak dan memutar tubuhnya, "Kau?" dia menunjuk Kyungsoo yang telah membuang tempat sampah ketanah.

Tanpa menghiraukan Luhan yang marah dan ingin menghajarnya, dia melewatinya dan segera mendekati teman-temannya. Dia jongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucapnya sedih melihat kondisi teman-temannya yang menangis. Dia langsung memeluk mereka dan membantu mereka berdiri untuk pergi. Menghiraukan Luhan dan Tao yang sudah berteriak marah. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan," ucapnya dingin. Namun Chanyeol malah semakin erat menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ke Luhan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau pun ingin membalas apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Chanyeol, "Bukannya kau sudah melihat langsung apa yang sudah aku lakukan ke yeoja itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan tanpa menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum serupa seringaian.

"Sepertinya kau lupa diri Kyungsoo-ssi," ucapnya, "Kau hanya murid baru yang belum tahu apa-apa soal sekolah ini, dan sekarang kau sudah memperlakukan _yeoja itu_ dengan kurang ajar. Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang menyesal?" dia menekan kata yeoja kepada Luhan.

"Hahhhaa,,,, Menyesal?" Kyungsoo tertawa, "Siapa? aku?" dia menujuk dirinya dengan jarinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal Chanyeol-ssi? Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang sudah aku lakukan, bahkan itu belum seberapa. Sebaliknya dia masih beruntung karena aku tidak melakukan lebih padanya. Dan apabila kau ingin menunjukan apa yang kau maksud dengan menyesal, sepertinya lakukan nanti saja. Karena aku ingin menolong temanku lebih dulu," dia menyingkir dari Chanyeol dan kembali menuntun teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengantar teman-temannya kekamar mandi, setelahnya dia mengambil seragam olahraga teman-temannya di loker dan menyerahkan ke masing-masing. Setelah itu dia mengantar Yixing dan Minseok kekelasnya, karena kelas sudah di mulai dari 1 jam yang lalu. Sekalian meminta ijin untuk mereka menggunakan seragam olahraga. Beruntungnya karena hampir sebagian besar guru di sekolahnya sudah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo adalah putri pemiliki sekolah, jadi dengan mudahnya mereka mengijingkan. Setelah itu dia dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke kelas mereka.

"kau baik-baik saja Baek?" tanyanya ke Baekhyun setelah duduk. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Maaf ya, karena aku kalian jadi semakin di perlakukan semena-mena oleh Luhan dan yang lainnya. Padahal aku janji malah 2 hari kemarin aku tak bisa datang," lanjut Kyungsoo menunduk menyesal.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas pahanya, "terima kasih Kyung, aku bahagia mempunyaimu sebagai teman," Ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan dan Tao masuk kekelas dengan seragam olahraga. Saem langsung bertanya ke Kyungsoo.

"Apa mereka punya alasan yang sama seperti temanmu menggunakan seragam olahraga?" tanya Kim Saem.

"Maaf Saem, saya kurang tahu soal mereka. Mungkin mereka memang ingin memakai seragam itu tanpa alasan?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan seriangaian tipis.

"Oh Baiklah," Kim saem mengangguk, dan langsung bertanya ke Luhan dan Tao kenapa mereka memakai seragam olahraga "Kalian cepat lari keliling lapangan dan hormat tiang hingga jam pelajaran saya berakhir," ucap Kim Saem setelah tidak mendapat penjelasan yang logis dari Luhan. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas Luhan dan Tao menatap sengit ke arah Kyungsoo hanya di balas dengan senyuman mengejek Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

"Kyung,," panggil Baekhyun pelan, dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya dimeja hanya menjawab dengan deham. "kau baik-baik saja?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja Baek, kenapa?"

"Cuma sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat?"

"Aku sehat kok Baek, mungkin cuma kelelahan saja, "

"Untunglah, jangan memaksakan diri Kyung." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

.

.

.++

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, selama itu juga Luhan dan Tao tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran karena para Saem sudah mendengar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan ke Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Dan mereka mendapat skors selama 3 hari. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih dikelas membereskan buku. Keadaaan Kyungsoo tidak sebaik tadi pagi, tubuhnya semakin lemas karena memang pada dasarnya dia memang belum sembuh dari sakitnya namun dia paksakan untuk masuk demi teman-temannya. Tapi dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap biasa saja agar teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu.

Yixing dan Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ke keleas mereka untuk ke kantin bersama. Saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hendak berjalan meninggalkan bangku mereka, tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo ditarik paksa Chanyeol. Kyungsoo berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol namun percuma, tenaganya sedang tidak baik.

"Lepaskan," teriak Kyungsoo masih di tarik paksa Chanyeol, "Apa maumu?" dia masih berusaha melepas. Dengan langkah sedikir terseok dia ditarik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menahan kepala dan badannya yang tiba-tiba kambuh agar tidak semakin parah.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan, dia masih trus menarik tangan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengikuti berusaha membantu Kyungsoo namun percuma karena di halangi oleh teman-teman Chanyeol. Sehingga, mereka hanya mengikuti kemana mereka membawa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo di bawa ke halaman belakang tempat Luhan membully Baekhyun. Sesampainnya disana, Chanyeol menghempas keras tubuh Kyungsoo ke tembok.

"Akhhhh,,, "Erang Kyungsoo pelan merasakan tubuhnya sakit membentur tembok. Chanyeol langsung mengunci Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya bersandar tembok di samping Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tenang. Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kalau tak ingin bicara lebih baik aku pergi," Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak bergeming.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak membelai pipi dan rahang Kyungsoo perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, Jarak mereka sungguh dekat. Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa membuat seorang Luhan di skors dari sekolah?" tanyanya angkuh. Kyungsoo senyum mengejek.

"Bahkan aku bisa dengan mudah membuatnya keluar dari sekolah ini?" Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Menarik," Chanyeol menyisir rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang, "Semakin membuat permainan ini seru."

"Permainan?" Kyungsoo menantap tajam mata Chanyeol.

"Hahah,,, "Dia tertawa, "Iya, permainan. Aku sangat ingin bermain denganmu, kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan."

"Ah, jadi kau ingin bermain?" Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh, "Baiklah, permainan seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"Kau," Chanyeol menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo mengeryit, "Apa maksudnya dengan aku?"

"Iya, Kau. Aku akan membuatmu menyerah dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan dan tak bisa berkutik. Dan jika kau kalah itu artinya kau harus menjadi milikku, "

"Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa itu disebut permainan?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Cuma kenapa harus aku untuk jadi hadiah bila kau menang? Trus apa yang aku dapatkan bila aku yang menang?"

"Terserah apapun yan kau mau?"

"Ah, Baiklah, aku juga ingin aturan dan permainan tambahan untuk ini? Bagaimana ? "

"Apa? "

"Aku ingin kita juga bermain dengan angka? Ya karena aku suka dengan nilai setidaknya kita bisa bertaruh siapa dari kita yang bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi? Dan untuk aturan aku ingin selama kita bermain jangan pernah libatkan teman-temanku, jika itu terjadi semua akan selesai saat itu juga."

"Baiklah, aku juga punya aturan untuk permainanku? kau harus bersedia menerima semua perlakuan yang akan aku lakukan padamu? Dan bersiaplah untuk menjadi milikku?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Hahhaha,, Kau lupa diri Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau lupa bahwa kau mempunyai Luhan dan aku juga sudah mempunyai Sehun. Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa menjadikanku milikmu, atau mungkin kau yang akan berlutut padaku? Dan lagi, aku akan menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku, asalkan bukan sesuatu yang diluar batasku. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah aku setuju,,,,," tangannya yang masih di wajah Kyungsoo bergerak pelan membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tapi untuk sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku," Kyungsoo menampis tangan Chanyeol, "...dan minggir," Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Eunghhh ,, "Kyungsoo mengerang menahan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa, dia berjalan menyingkir dari hadapan Chanyeol sambil berpegangan dengan tembok berusaha terlihat biasa.

Baekhyun dan yang lain masih setia dengan pemandangan itu. Perlahan Kyungsoo meraih handphone disakunya, menghubungi seseorang.

 _"Hallo"_

"Hallo, Sehun-ah?"

 _"Kyung, ada apa ? "_

"Hun-ah, bisakah menjemputku sekarang?"

" _kau kenapa ? Aku kesana, tunggu,"_ Setelahnya sambungan telp terputus.

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halaman belakang di ikuti Baekhyun dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya memperhatikan kepergian Kyungsoo. Ada sesuatu yang menggganjal di hatinya saat melihat Kyungsoo.

 _"Kenapa seperti ada sesuatu tentangnya? Tapi apa?"_ Batinnya.

.

.

.++

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersandar di bangku depan kelasnya untuk menunggu Sehun, disampingnya ada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Yixing dan Minseok sudah kembali ke kelasnya karena kelas sudah di mulai. Kebetulan kelas Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada pelajaran karena Jin Saem sedang ada urusan, sehingga siswa hanya di beri tugas.

"Kyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kawatir melihat kondisi Kyungsoo yang berkeringat dan sedikit pucat.

"Hanya kelelahan Baek, "Kyungsoo membuka mata menatap Baekhyun, "2 hari kemarin aku terlalu sibuk," jawab Kyungsoo - _Bohong._

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita menunggu Sehun di ruang kesehatan?"

"Tak perlu Baek, Sehun sebentar lagi sampai," Kyungsoo menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kawatir.

"Ahhh itu dia,, "Kyungsoo menunjuk sosok Sehun yang baru turun dari mobil mewahnya, dan terlihat berlari mendekat.

"Sayang, "Panggil Sehun didepan Kyungsoo, setelah sekilas membungkuk ke Baekhyun., "kau kenapa?"

"Aku hanya kelelahan, bisa antar aku pulang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ayo," Sehun membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Baek, aku pulang dulu ya," hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun.

Tak permisi, Sehun langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala _Bridal Style_ walaupun Kyungsoo sempat menolak. Namun pada akhirnya dia hanya menikmati momen itu dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Di ujung lorong yang tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo menunggu Sehun, Chanyeol berdiri mengawasi semua moment yang barusan terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ada desiran aneh didada kirinya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo di gendong Sehun menuju mobilnya. Namun dia masih bingung itu.

" _Kenapa aku?"_ Gumamnya.

.

.

.++

Dengan perlahan Sehun membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang yang tertidur selama perjalanan hingga tiba dirumah. Setelahnya dia memanggil perawat pribadi Kyungsoo untuk memeriksa, karena dia kawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo.

"Tenang tuan muda, nona Kyungsoo hanya kelelahan karena memang kondisinya belum pulih," jelas perawat. "saya sudah memberikan obatnya lewat infusnya, kalau begitu saya permisi" perawat kembali ke kamarya. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Sehun menemani Kyungsoo malam ini, karena kebetulan orang tua Kyungsoo sedang keluar dan pulang telat.

"Aku menyayangimu Kyung," Sehun membelai surai Kyungsoo, "Aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," Sehun mencium kening Kyungsoo dalam dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disisi lain ranjang sebelah Kyungsoo, dia memeluk posesif Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur.

.

.

.++

Saat Kyungsoo terbangun keesokan harinya, dia menemukan sosok Sehun tertidur disampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibir Sehun.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya melihat Sehun perlahan membuka matanya, dia tersenyum manis dengan tangannya masih di pipi Sehun.

"Pagi sayang, "Sehun tersenyum sambil menggengam tangan Kyungsoo yang ada dipipinya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" dia mengangkat tangan bebasnya menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini," Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun, dan mendaratkan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun, "karena aku melihatmu saat membuka mataku," lanjut Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun mempererat pelukannya, "Aku lebih bahagia, Kyung."

Beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, hingga Kyungsoo orang pertama yang melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku harus siap-siap," Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi, "Kamu sebaiknya juga bersiap Hun-a," ucapnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Hm," Sehun menjawab dengan dehaman, lalu berlalu keluar untuk siap-siap dirumahnya.

30 menit berlalu, Kyungsoo sudah selesai siap-siap. Dia sedang menikmati sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh maid dirumahnya sambil menunggu Sehun untuk menjemputnya.

"Ayo Kyung," Sehun sudah berdiri diruang makan rumah Kyungsoo, "Sudah selesai sarapannya?" dia berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hm," kyungsoo mengangguk, "ayo," dia berdiri. Sehun menggenggam tangannya menuju mobil.

.

.

.++

Hari ini merupakan hari ke 5 Kyungsoo sekolah di SHS dan hari pertama permainan yang dimaksud Chanyeol dimulai. Kyungsoo hari ini di antar Sehun kesekolah, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak dan ingin berangkat sendiri menggunakan bis. Namun, Sehun memaksa. Dan akhirnya dia duduk di mobil mewah Sehun.

"Hun-a, aku masuk dulu ya," ucap Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju kelasnya saat dia melihat Baekhyun dan teman-temannya juga menuju kelas.

"Baekkie,,," panggilnya sambil berteriak. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Hai Kyung," sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri," Aku baik-baik saja, sudahlah ayo," dia menarik teman-temannya menuju kelas.

Setelah mengantar Yixing dan Minseok kekelasnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung ke kelasnya. Mereka duduk dibangku mereka dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang akan dimulai. Barusaja Kyungsoo mengeluarkan bukunya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil semua buku termasuk tasnya, dan tanganya ditarik sehingga dia berdiri dari bangkunya. Orang itu menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat duduknya dan Baekhyun. Dan segera didudukkan di bangku lain di pojok belakang yang merupakan bangku Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya, "lepaskan."

"Diam," ucapnya masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Jong, kau duduk dengan Baekhyun," ucapnya lagi. Jongin yang maksud masih terkejut dan bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa diam saja? Buruan?" ucapan Chanyoel membuat Jongin sadar dan segera membereskan bangkunya untuk duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo masih diam disebelah Chanyeol.

"Duduk," ucap Chanyeol mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi Jongin, setelahnya dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku harus duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya.

"Karena aku mau kau duduk disini," jawab Chanyeol dingin, "Sudahlah kau diam saja."

"Tsk," Kyungsoo berdecak, sebelum menidurkan wajahnya di meja.

Tak ada interaksi antara keduanya selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan masih terus menidurkan wajahnya di meja, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan mendengarkan penjelasan saem sambil sesekali melirik Kyungsoo.

"Aisshhhhh," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari meja, "aku mau kembali ke mejaku, minggir," dia berdiri dan menyuruh Chanyeol yang masih duduk di mejanya dengan sedikit mendorongnya.

Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja itu, tangannya sudah ditarik Chanyeol hingga akhirnya dia terduduk dipangkuan Chanyeol. Sesaat suasana berubah hening. hingga Kyungsoo yang pertama menjauh.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya sambil berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sebenarnya juga terkejut dengan kejadian itu terkejut dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

Plakkk,

Kyungsoo menampar keras pipi Chanyeol yang mash belum sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kenapa kau menamparku eoh?" Chanyeol memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kau melecehkanku seperti tadi ha?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol mendelik, "Siapa yang melecehkanmu hah? Kau sendiri yang jatuh kepangkuanku, bagaimana bisa kau bilang aku melecehkanmu?"

"Semua karena kau menarikku bodoh, aku jadi jatuh, Aish," Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi?" Kyungsoo menoleh menghadap Chanyeol, menghempas tangannya. Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kemarin kalau aku ingin bermain dan kau setuju kan, kenapa sekarang kau mengelak eoh?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

 _"Sial"_ batin Kyungsoo, " _Ternyata dia serius dengan ucapanya"_

"Ok, mian Chanyeol-ssi sepertinya aku tadi sedikit lupa dengan permainan kita," Kyungsoo menghadap Chanyeol dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo.

"Well, jangan bilang itu hanya alasanmu karena kau menyerah sebelum bermain?" Chanyeol menyeringai menatap manik Kyungsoo tajam.

"Haha,, kau bercanda? Bagaimana aku bisa aku menyerah pada permainan bodohmu ini," Kyungsoo tertawa mengejek, "baiklah kita mulai permainanmya hari ini." Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya hendak melangkah namun tertahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kau harus duduk sini mulai hari ini untuk permainan kita, dan kau bilang akan menerima apapun yang aku lakukan," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ish," Kyungsoo mendesis, "aku tahu, kau tak perlu mengingatkan lagi soal itu, aku akan duduk situ mulai hari ini tapi..." Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menahannya, "kau lepaskan tanganmu dariku Chanyeol-ssi." Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam, termasuk Kai yang tadi di usir Chanyeol dari bangkunya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, saat Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh.

"Bukan urusanmu," Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas. Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo pergi.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas bersama Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai yang masih ada dikelas.

"Mau kemana Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya, mereka masih berjalan dan Kyungsoo masih menarik tangannya.

"Kita kekelas Icing dan Minnie dulu, Baekkie, yang penting tidak dikelas, aku sedang tak ingin melihat muka si Chanyeol sialan itu, "Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke kelas Yixing dan Minseok.

"Icing, Minnie," Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak memanggil teman-temannya yang masih fokus dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hai Kyungsoo-a, Baekhyun-a"ucap Yixing dan Minseok hampir bersamaan, "kalian disini?"

"Hm," Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil duduk di bangku depan bangku Yixing dan Minseok.

"Kajja, kita ke kantin, aku bosan dikelas," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kajja, aku juga sudah lapar," Minseok berbinar menatap temannya bergantian.

"Kajja," Yixing membereskan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.++

Mereka berempat saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin sekolah. Kyungsoo duduk bersebelah dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Yixing dan Minseok duduk di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan siang bersama, didepan masing-masing sudah ada makanan yang mereka pesan dari kantin sekolah kecuali Kyungsoo yang tidak memesan karena dia lupa membawa bekalnya dan da tidak mungkin membeli makan di kantin mengingat dia baru saja drop beberapa hari ini.

 _"Ah kenapa aku lupa membawa bekalku"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, kau yakin tidak makan?" Yixing bertanya ragu.

"Yakin Icing-a, hari ini aku lupa membawa bekalku," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak membeli dikantin seperti kita saja?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku ingin tapi aku tak bisa, aku takut Sehun marah kalau tahu aku membeli makan diluar," Kyungsoo terkekeh. Sedang teman-temannya menatapnya bingung, "Kalian makanlah, tenang saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Ish,tapi kau harus makan siang Kyungie," Baekhyun masih ragu.

"Tenanglah Baekkie, aku akan makan tapi tidak sekarang, setelah ini aku akan minta orang rumah untuk mengantarkan makan untukku kemari, dan sekarang lebih baik kalian segera habiskan makanan kalian eoh," Kyungsoo berlagak marah. Akhirnya mereka bertiga menyantap makanan yang ada didepan masing-masing.

"Ternyata disini?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitas makan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya.

Mereka menatap sosok Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendapati sosok Chanyeol bersama teman-temannya. Dan tanpa permisi mereka langsung duduk di meja Kyungsoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cari tempat duduk lain sana," ketus Kyungsoo, membuang muka setelah menatap duduk disebelahnya.

"Hahah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin duduk disini?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ish," Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya namun Chanyeol menariknya hingga dia kembali terduduk. Baekhyun dan yang lain hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "tetap disini atau-"

"Atau apa?" potong Kyungsoo, "Kau mengganggu sekali Chanyeol-ssi." Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didada sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi.

"Haahaha, bukankah lebih menyenangkan bisa makan siang bersama-sama, bukan begitu Baekhyun-a?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"o-oh," Baekhyun mendongak kaget namanya disebut, "N-ne," dia menjawab dan menunduk lagi. Aktifitas makan teman-teman Kyungsoo otomatis terhenti setelah kedatangan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Hei kenapa kalian berhenti makan?" Kyungsoo yang baru sadar, "Hiraukan mereka, lanjutkan makan kalian," lanjutnya. Dengan ragu akhirnya Baekhyun dan yang lain melanjutkan makan mereka. Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau dan teman-temanmu pergi, kalian mengganggu acara makan kami," Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Makan?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya, "sepertinya aku tak melihat makanan didepanmu? Acara makan apa maksudmu eoh?" Chanyeol mencibir.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin mengacak-acak wajah Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai didepannya ini. Sudah merusak harinya dari tadi pagi. Terlebih dengan gampangnya dia mengganggu acara makan siang Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya dengan datang bersama gerombolan sialannya itu. Kyungsoo akan menjawab Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo-a?"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, Kyungsoo langsung berdiri saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Raut mukanya pun terlihat berbinar dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Semua yang ada dimeja itupun ikut menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Hun-a"panggilnya ke orang itu yang ternyata adalah _Sehun._ "kau disini?" lanjutnya saat Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku mengantar ini," Sehun mengangkat paperpag yang ada ditangannya, "bagaimana kau bisa melupakan makan siangmu eoh?" Sehun mengacak puncak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Mian, aku terlalu semangat tadi pagi hingga melupakannya," Kyungsoo menyengir.

"Eh, ada teman-temanmu," Sehun baru sadar dan menatap teman-teman Kyungsoo, "Annyeong," Sehun sedikit membungkuk menyapa.

"Anneyong, Sehun-ssi," Baekhyun, Yixing dan Minseok membalas dengan sedikit membungkuk. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap sinis Sehun walaupun terlihat biasa, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak makan sembarangan kan?" Sehun kembali fokus ke Kyungsoo.

"Ani, aku bahkan hampir mati kelaparan karena kau melarangku makan diluar," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Sehun terkekeh, "Jangan berlebihan, sepertinya temanmu sudah selesai makan, ayo bangun ke meja lain dan makan bekalmu." Sehun menatap Baekhyun seakan minta ijin. Baekhyun, Yixing dan Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya kemeja disebelahnya, mengeluarkan bekal darinl paperbagnya.

"Jja, buruan makan," Sehun memberikan sendok ke telapak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menerimannya.

"Selamat makan," Kyungsoo menikmati makanan yang dibawah Sehun, pasti itu masakan eommanya yang sudah sesuai dengan anjuran dokternya. Sehun menemani Kyungsoo makan. Menghiraukan meja sebelah yang menatap mereka. Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada obrolan, hanya ada Sehun yang selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan sesekali membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hun-a," Kyungsoo menatap Sehun setelah menaruh gelas minumnya.

"Hm, apa?" Sehun menjawabnya lembut.

"Kapan kau mulai masuk?"

"Kenapa? Sudah tak sabar satu sekolah denganku ya?" Sehun menggoda.

"Tsk, selalu!"Kyungsoo mendecak, "bukan begitu, kita kan sudah 1 minggu balik dari London, bahkan aku juga sudah mulai sekolahku disini, tapi kau malah masih keluyuran seperti ini?"

"Segera Kyung, setelah urusanku dengan appa selesai," Sehun menjawab dan menggengam tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja, "kau tahu kan aku pulang ke Seoul juga untuk membantu bisnis appa selain mengikutimu pastinya," Sehun terkekeh.

"Ish," Kyungsoo menarik tangannya, "Dasar kau," Kyungsoo tersenyum merona.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih saling mengobrol di mejanya, sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa lepas seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu. Sedangkan dimeja sebelah masih dengan Baekhyun dan teman-temannya, Chanyeolpun masih duduk tenang di meja itu bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berenam bertujuh lebih banyak diam, Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke bangku sebelahnya sedangkan Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke Chanyeol.

"Ehem," dehaman dari Yixing memecah suasana di meja Baekhyun. Yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada Yixing.

"Baek, sepertinya kita harus pergi," ucapnya pada Baekhyun, Minseok mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bertiga berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum beranjak dari meja itu. Mereka menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-a, kita ke perpustakaan dulu ya, "ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kantin. Langkah mereka diikuti oleh ketiga teman Chanyeol yang meninggalak Chanyeol sendiri di kantin. Mereka bertiga seperti mengikuti teman-teman Kyungsoo padahal mereka hanya terlalu bosan dengan suasana hening di kantin, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin menuju lapangan.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. Dia memasang headset ditelinganya, namun tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain tidak ada musik atau suara apapun yang keluar dari headsetnya. Ya, dia hanya memasang headset itu. Kantin sudah mula sepi dan sebagian siswa sudah kembali kekelas masing-masing. Namun, Chanyeol seakan tak perduli dia masih setia duduk di sana. Kyungsoo sempat meihat Chanyeol dari ujung matanya, dia cukup heran dengan apa yang dilakukan namja itu di kantin tanpa teman-temannya.

"Kyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucap Sehun.

"Ah Ne, aku juga harus segera kembali ke kelas Hun-a," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis ke Sehun.

"Ingat jangan lupa minum obatmu setelah ini," ucap Sehun pelan sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, tak ingin ada yang mendengarnya, "Jja, aku pergi dulu ya sayang, nanti sore aku jemput." Sehun mendekat ke Kyungsoo dan mencium kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejam mata menikmati perlakuan Sehun, hingga kecupan itu terlepas.

"Hm, Kau hati-hati ya," ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk, setelah itu segera berlalu meninggalkan kantin dan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Dia melangkah tenang sambil menatap layar handphonenya, hingga tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dia menubruk sesorang di depannya.

"Ah mian," Kyungsoo membungkuk dan sedikit menyingkir untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi ternyata orang itu malah menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Aish, ternyata kau Chanyeol-ssi," Kyungsoo memasukkan handphonenya kesaku, "bisa tolong minggir, aku harus kembali kekelas." Kyungsoo melangkah setelah sedikit mendorong Chanyeol kesamping.

Baru beberapa dia melangkah, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya hingga dia tertarik mengikuti langkah orang itu tanpa bisa mengelak.

"Yak Chanyeol-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berusaha memberontak, namun sepertinya percuma, "lepaskan, kau gila eoh?"

"Diam," Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "Ikuti saja atau,,,,"

"Atau apa?" potong Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak menjawab dia melanjutkan langkahnya masih menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Atau kau akan mendiamkanmu dengan cara lain," ucap Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpaksa hanya diam mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Oke, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu, ini menyakitkan," lirih Kyungsoo. Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang di genggamnya. Dan benar saja, mungkin karena terlalu kuat hingga pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo jadi merah. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya, dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah ikuti aku," Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah namun sebuat tarikan di ujung bajunya membuatnya kembali menoleh kebelakang, "Apa lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dingin.

 _"Ish Sialan orang ini,"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Ani, memangnya kau mengajakku kemana eoh? Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang dan ikuti aku, kenapa kau malah banyak bertanya eoh?"

"Aish," Kyungsoo mendesis, "terserahlah, ayo" kyungsoo menghentak kakinya dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Bukan kesitu, sebelah kiri," ucap Chanyeol yang memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa dia salah arah, Kyungso berbalik mendelik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Makanya beritahu," ucapnya judes dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

Mereka berjalan menuju tangga arah ke rooftop sekolah, sesuai instruksi dari Chanyeol pastinya.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo menghentikah langkahnya, dia seperti kelupaan sesuatu.

 _"Sialan, Aku lupa minum obatku,"_ batin Kyungsoo. Dia berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa eoh?" Kyungsoo jengkel, "Kau duluan aku haus, nanti aku kesana," ucap Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

"Oh," Kyungsoo bingung saat Chanyeol menyodorkan botol minum padanya.

"Kau bilang kau haus kan, ini buatmu dan sekarang kau ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.++

TBC

.

.

.++

Akhirnya bisa update lagi FF "Love With You" nih,,,"Dan jadi Chapter terpangku haahha"

Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah kasih review sama like nih FF,,,

Aku masih berusaha untuk fast update-

Maafkeun bila masih belum bisa ya :D karena masih banyak kerjaan lainya :(

Mian ya, kalau FF-nya masih **kurang menarik** dan **typo bertebaran** , karena belum sempat Cek lagi hahahha

.

.

Untuk FF yang **I Know Your Heart** sepertinya baru bisa update minggu depan hiks hiks,, tapi aku usahakan secepatnya deh,,,

Doaken semoga semangatku kembali ajja ajja ::D


	5. Love With You Chapter 4

Previous :

 _"Eoh?" Kyungsoo menghentikah langkahnya, dia seperti kelupaan sesuatu._

 _"Sialan, Aku lupa minum obatku," batin Kyungsoo. Dia berbalik menatap Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa eoh?" Kyungsoo jengkel, "Kau duluan aku haus, nanti aku kesana," ucap Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol._

 _"Oh," Kyungsoo bingung saat Chanyeol menyodorkan botol minum padanya._

 _"Kau bilang kau haus kan, ini buatmu dan sekarang kau ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo, tidak seperti sebelumnya._

 _._

 _._

NEXT CHAPTER :

.

.

 **LOVE WITH YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.++

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di rooftop sekolah saat ini, Chanyeol sedang berdiri di pinggir pagar sedang Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya memegang botol mineral dari Chanyeol. Dia terlihat ragu untuk membuka botol itu.

"Tenanglah itu baru, jadi kau tak perlu takut aku menaruh racun disana," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Tsk," Kyungsoo mendecak, "Tak perlu racun, aku juga _sekarat,"_ lirih Kyungsoo pela yang pasti tak didengar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan obat dari sakunya, dia mengeluarkan beberapa butir ditelapak tangannya dan meminumnya dengan air dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit menyaksikan itu.

 _"Obat apa itu? Apa dia sakit?"_ batin Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sepertinya paham arti tatapan Chanyeol padanya, "ini hanya vitamin, kondisiku sedang tidak baik."

"Aku tak perduli," Chanyeol membuang mukanya kesamping.

 _"Dasar manusia sombong, padahal penasaran,"_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Oke, terserah" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya keudara, "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan eoh?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku membolos," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo berteriak, "Apa kau bilang? Ahhhhh sialan kau Chanyeol-ssi, aku pergi," Kyungsoo berbalik namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, bukannya kau akan menerima semua perlakuanku, eoh?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "Jadi tetaplah disini."

"Tapi tidak dengan membolos juga," Kyungsoo menatap jengkel Chanyeol yang ada didepannya, "Dan kau pasti tidak lupa kan dengan permainan yang aku ajukan?"

"Tentu bagaimana aku bisa lupa pada permainan yang menyenangkan ini," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Trus? Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkanku kalau kerjaanmu hanya membolos seperti ini hah?" Kyungsoo memijat keningnya, "Terserah kau ingin membolos atau tidak, aku akan kembali kekelas." Kyungsoo merendahkan suaranya. Dia berbalik hendak melangkah, namun berhenti dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau juga kembali kekelas Chanyeol-ssi," ucapnya pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat nanti pulang sekolah kau harus bersedia pergi denganku?" Chanyeol melangkah maju.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan tak penting Chanyeol, "Tidak, kau gila. Bukannya perjanjian kita hanya di sekolah?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "jadi, siapkan dirimu nanti pulang sekolah." Lanjutnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Yakkk,,,, Park Chanyeolllll sialannn kauuuuuuuuu," teriak Kyungsoo sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebelum melangkah. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar umpatan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ish,, dia gila. Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dengannya. Sehun pasti akan marah kalau tahu aku pergi," gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.++

Setelah perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol di rooftop, Kyungsoo langsung kembali ke kelasnya dan yang pasti dia langsung duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Baekyun yang duduk dengan Kai. Untung saja tadi Saem yang mengajar belum masuk kedalam kelas sehingga Kyungsoo masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Kyungsoo mengambil Handphone dari sakunya, mencari kontak Baekhyun.

 _'_ _Baekkie, Mian sementara kau duduk dengan Kai ya?'_ Pesan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum ke Kyungsoo setelah membaca pesan Kyungsoo.

 _'_ _Gwenchana Kyung, kau hati-hati ya dengan Chanyeol. Aku kawatir denganmu, apa lebih baik kau hentikan permainanmu?'_ Pesan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis membaca pesan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan handphonenya, dan sesekali tersenyum saat membaca pesan masuknya.

 _'_ _Kau tak percaya padaku Baekkie? ^^ percayalah dan lihat hasilnya,'_ Balas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sepertinya kau lupa kata-katamu sendiri?" suara Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas Kyungsoo dengan Handphone, Kyungsoo mendelik ke Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Jangan lupa nanti," tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol terdengar tanpa menoleh ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah dan menghela nafas kasar.

.

.

.++

Triinnggg...

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, sebagian siswa sudah menghambur keluar. Kyungsoo membereskan buku yang ada dimejanya, dan setelahnya dia segera berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, kau akan pulang?" tanyanya saat sudah berada meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mian Kai-ssi, bisa aku pinjam kursiku sebentar," Kyungsoo menatap Kai, Kai menatap sinis Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mejanya dan sekarang sedang bersandar melipat tangannya di dada pada meja dekat Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memberi tanda ke Kai dengan mengangkat dagunya, dan Kai pun menyingkir dari bangkunya.

"Baekkie, bisa kau menolongku? Bantu aku bicara ke Sehun bahwa aku akan pergi denganmu setelah ini," Kyungsoo mulai bicara. Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengernyit, Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerti dari maksud dari lirikan itu.

"Kau akan pergi dengannya?" tebak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "tidak Kyung, lebih baik kau pulang dengan Sehun," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ayolah sekali ini saja," Kyungsoo memohon. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo Baekkie, " Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun, "Kajja, sepertinya Sehun sudah didepan," Kyunsoo melihat handphonenya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kelas, bertemu dengan Yixing dan Minseok yang sudah menunggu didepan kelasnya. Mereka tak berani masuk karena masih ada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya dikelas. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya mengikuti keluar tak jauh dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan ketiga temannya berjalan menuju kedepan gerbang. Terlihat mobil sedan putih Sehun sudah terparkir disana, Sehun sudah berdiri bersandar pada badan mobilnya dengan kaos polos warna putih dan celana jeans hitam tak lupa kacamata hitam terlihat begitu menawan. Sehun melepas kacamatanya saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo keluar bersama teman-temannya, dia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Hun-a," Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun, Sehun menyambutnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo dan mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo.

"Hai Baekhyun, Yixing, Minseok," sapa Sehun kepada teman Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Gimana hari ini Kyung?" Sehun kembali menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Sehun.

"Menyenangkan, apa lagi makan siangku," Kyungsoo tersenyum, Sehunpun ikut tersenyum, "Ah ya Hun-a, aku ingin pergi dengan teman-temanku," Kyungsoo menatap dengan muka memohon. Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan, ya mungkin penyambutan," Kyungsoo menyengir, "Ya kan Baek?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu, Sehun menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Aku antar" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk. Kyungsoo menarik diri hingga pelukan Sehun lepas.

"Tidak perlu," Kyungsoo mendongak, Sehun mengernyit, "Kau tahu ini urusan ladys Hun-a, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan menghubungimu," lanjut Kyungsoo. Sehun masih menatap penuh selidik, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti aku jemput, hubungi aku," ucapnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pasti, Gomawo Hun-a," Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau hati-hati kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku," Sehun membelai pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan temannya.

"Apa maksudnya Kyung? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Yixing bertanya. Di ikuti dengan tatapan Minseok yang seperti - _meminta penjelasan._

Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Yixing dan Minseok, Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan karena sudah diberitahu Kyungsoo tadi.

.

.

.++

Selama itupun Chanyeol menyaksikan semua adegan antara Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya termasuk adegan mesra Kyungsoo dengan Sehun dari parkiran tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Dia sudah sendiri, sedang teman-temannya sudah pergi dari sekolah. Chanyeol menyeringai melihat moment Kyungsoo dan Sehun dari tadi, entah apa yang dirasakan sedikit ada rasa beda saat melihat itu.

 _"Sialan kenapa aku sesak melihatnya,"_ gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas sambil berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"sudah selesai?" kata Chanyeol.

"Hm," Kyungsoo hanya bergumam, "ayo, kita akan kemana?"

"Kajja," Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo kearah parkiran, Kyungsoo tak sempat melawan hanya menatap tangannya.

"Pakai ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan helm ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap helm itu tanpa menerimanya.

"Apa ini? Jangan bilang kita pergi menggunakan motor?" Kyungsoo menatap ngeri motor sport hitam didepannya.

"Kenapa? Kita memang akan naik ini," Chanyeol menjawab, "jadi segera pakai helmnya," lanjutnya menyerahkan helm,

"Tidak," Kyungsoo mendorong helm, "Mian Chanyeol-ssi, Aku tidak bisa naik motor," Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bercanda, apa karena kau terbiasa naik mobil mewah itu kau jadi sombong hingga tak ingin naik motor eoh?" Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Tidak,, tidak,," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Sungguh bukan itu maksudku, aku sungguh tidak bisa naik motor, aku bisa terkena masalah bila nekat naik motor. Percayalah," Kyungsoo merendahkan nadanya berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, seakan tidak percaya dengan alasan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, dia bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia tidak mungkin naik motor. Selain karena dia tidak pernah naik motor, itu juga karena orang tua bahkan dokternya sangat melarangnya untuk naik motor yang bisa sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Aish," Kyungsoo mendesis, menatap Chanyeol, "Begini ya Chanyeol-ssi aku sunggu sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu saat ini, aku bingung harus menjawab apa saat ini. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kita bisa menggunakan transportasi lain bus atau taksi misalnya, hanya bukan motor atau sejenisnya karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan itu, "lanjutnya. Chanyeol menatap tajam mencari jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahhaha,, Kau pikir aku bodoh dengan bicara seperti itu, bilang saja kau hanya tak ingin naik motor daripada naik mobil mewah tunanganmu itu eoh?" Chanyeol mencibir. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Terserahlah, aku hanya tak ingin mati dengan nekat naik motormu," Kyungsoo melangkah pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol meraih tangannya.

"Wae?" Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menatap Chanyeol, "kalau kau tetap memaksaku untuk tetap naik motormu, lupakan kau ingin mengajakku," lanjutnya. Kyungoo ingin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol malah menariknya menjauhi motornya.

"Kau bilang kau tak ingin naik motor, jadi kita naik bus," Chanyeol masih menariknya.

"Motormu?"

"Biarkan, nanti biar aku suruh orang mengambilnya."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas tak bicara hingga mereka sampai di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Jujur Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

 _"Ingat Kyung, ini hanya permainan. Jangan sampai kau kalah dari Chanyeol sialan ini,"_ Kyungsoo membatin.

"Sepertinya kau harus melepas ini," ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol langsung melepas, dan terlihat dia sedikit salah tingkah.

Kyungsoo duduk di halte menunggu bus datang, Chanyeol berdiri disebelahnya. Hingga bus yang mereka tunggu tiba, segera Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bus.

Didalam bus kebetulan tidak terlalu ramai karena memang mereka sudah cukup terlambat dari jam pulang sekolah. Mereka duduk di bangku dekat pintu yang kebetulan kosong. Suasana hening tanpa ada obrolan sama sekali. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, yang ternyata telepon dari Eommanya.

"Yeobseyo," jawab Kyungsoo.

 _"kau dimana sayang? Kata Sehun kau sedang bersama temanmu?"_

"Ne Eomma, aku hanya jalan-jalan bersama temanku. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemputku," balas Kyungsoo.

 _"Baiklah, ingat jangan terlalu malam dan jangan sampai kau kelelahan. Eomma tak ingin kau sakit sayang."_

"Pasti Eomma, aku akan lakukan itu," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 _"Baiklah Eomma percaya, kau hati-hati ya. Eomma sarange."_

"Nado sarange eomma," Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya. Dia tersenyum menatap wallpaper di handphonenya yang menampilkan foto dirinya dan Sehun, Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya dapat melihat itu dari ujung matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bisa pulang terlalu malam."

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke pasar rakyat," jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendecak, "Tsk, kau seperti sedang mengajakku berkencan," ucapnya asal membuat muka ke arah jendela. Chanyeol hanya melirik Kyungsoo dari ujung matanya.

"Memang," jawabnya singkat. Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Chanyeol.

"Aish, jangan bercanda Chanyeol-ssi, aku sedang tak ingin selingkuh atau jadi selingkuhanmu," ucap Kyungsoo dingin. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Terlebih aku," Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Kyungsoo, "aku hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan, dan aku tak ingin jalan dengan teman-temanku, dan Luhan? Oh apa kau lupa, karena kau dia harus di skors, jadi sebagai gantinya lebih baik aku mengajakmu, hitung-hitung untuk permainan itu kan?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin setidaknya untuk malam kita tak perlu berdebat Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ya, dan lagi bisakah kau hilangkan panggilan -ssi padaku, ayolah kita seumuran. Aku risih mendengarnya," Chanyeol menatap Jengah.

"Aku coba," Kyungsoo melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

 _"Dasar namja aneh,"_ batin Kyungsoo, " _tapi kenapa genggaman tangannya membuatku nyaman,"_ Kyungsoo menatap tangannya.

 _"Tidak,,tidak,, aku pasti salah,"_ Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kajja, kita turun," Chanyeol berdiri, Kyungsoopun ikut berdiri untuk turun dari Bus.

.

.

.++

"WOOOOOOW," Mata Kyungsoo membulat kagum menatap pemandangan didepannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pasar rakyat menyerupai bazar yang menyediakan banyak stan-stan baik makanan, mainan atau yang lainnya, "ini menakjubkan," Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau seperti tak pernah melihat ini saja," Chanyeol melangkah.

"Memang dan ini benar-benar menakjubkan Chanyeol-ssi, ah,, Maksudmu Yeol,,a?" Kyungsoo memelankan kata terakhir ragu. Chanyeol mendengar itu dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ah Mian, sepertinya aku salah memanggilmu," Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku terbiasa memanggilmu Chanyeol-ssi," dia terkekeh.

"Terserah, tapi sepertinya Yeol-a juga bagus saat berdua."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar itu, "Okelah, untuk hari ini saja aku memanggilmu Yeol-a karena hari ini sedang gencatan senjata aahaha," Kyungsoo tertawa melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berkeliling dipasar rakyat, Kyungsoo yang memang hampir tidak pernah pergi ketempat seperti ini benar-benar merasa senang, bahkan dia seperti lupa bahwa saat ini dia pergi dengan salah satu orang yang memusuhinya di sekolah. Mereka sedang istirahat disalah satu bangku di taman dekat pasar rakyat itu. Kyungsoo meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar pada bangku taman.

"Ah senangnya," dia menghembuskan nafas lega sambil menatap langit yang gelap, "Kau tahu Yeol akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke tempat itu," Kyungsoo menoleh ke Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ish Dasar, berapa umurmu kepasar rakyat saja tak pernah," Chanyeol mencibir.

"Hahhaha,, kau benar," Kyungsoo terkekeh, "itu karena semua melarangku," lirihnya. Chanyeol melirik dari ujung matanya, kyungsoo sedang menunduk. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam.

"Mau makan atau minum sesuatu?" Chanyeol membuka suara, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kalau tak keberatan, bisa belikan air mineral aku sudah kehausan," Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Hanya itu," Chanyeol memastikan, "Kau tak ingin yang lain?"

"Tidak, aku tak tahu yang lain bisa kumakan apa tidak, maka dari itu hanya itu,"

"Baiklah, tunggu," Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak berapa lama dia datang dengan botol mineral dan minuman kaleng.

"Ini," Dia menyerahkah air mineral ke Kyungsoo.

"Gumawo, " Kyungsoo menerima dan membukanya.

Drrtt,,,, Drrttt,,,,,

Tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, dia mengambil handphone dari sakunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca nama di layarnya, dia menggeser tombol hijau dilayar.

"Yoebseyo, Hun-a" sapa Kyungsoo, dia memberi isyarat ke Chanyeol untuk mengangkat telpnya.

 _"Kyung, kau dimana? Ini sudah mulai malam, aku akan menjemputmu"_

"Ah Ne, aku sedang di taman Hun-a,"

 _"Di taman?"_

"Ne, taman tak jauh dari sekolah yang ada pasar rakyatnya, kau bisa menjemputku disini,"

 _"Kau masih dengan teman-temanmu?"_ Sehun bertanya, sedikit nada berbeda.

"Hm,," Kyungsoo mengangguk walaupun tahu Sehun tak bisa melihatnya.

 _"Baiklah tunggu di sana, aku berangkat sekarang,"_

"Ne Hun-a, kau hati-hati ne," Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya saat Sehun menjawabnya. Dia beralih ke Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya.

"Mian, sepertinya aku harus pulang," Kyungsoo memasukan handphonenya, "Sehun akan menjemputku," lanjutnya. Chanyeol tak menjawab hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Pulang, ayo jalan ke dekat jalan raya, " Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo melepasnya perlahan.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, sungguh menyenangkan," Kyungsoo berucap sambil jalan.

"Karena aku sedang bosan," ucapnya dingin. Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Ingat permainan kita masih berlanjut, ini bukan apa-apa," lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol- _ssi,_ aku masih ingat," Kyungsoo menekan kata - _ssi._ Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Hahahha,, baiklah baiklah Chanyeol-a," Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menganggkat kedua tangannya.

.

.

.++

Mobil Sehun berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat taman, dia keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di kursi halte seorang diri. Senyum terpatri di bibirnya saat melihat yeoja itu sedang memainkan handphonenya tanpa menyadari kedatangannya.

"Sepertinya handphonemu lebih menarik daripada aku, Kyung," ucapnya saat sudah berdiri di depan yeoja yang ternyata _Kyungsoo._ Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau sudah datang," Kyungsoo berdiri. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kajja," Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah itu mobil itu berlalu meninggalkan halte menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh dari halte itu , ternyata Chanyeol melihat semua itu. Dia belum pergi dari sana, padahal tadi dia bilang ke Kyungsoo kalau dia akan pergi terlebih dahulu.

 _"Sialan, kenapa aku malah berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh,"_ gumamnya, _"Ingat ini Cuma permainan yang kau mainkan,"_ lanjutnya.

.

.

.++

Ditempat lain, terdapat 2 yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah cafe. Didepannya ada 2 minuman yang mereka pesan. Salah satu yeoja terlihat sibuk dengan handphonenya, namun wajahnya terlihat gusar dan kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menaruh handphonenya sedikit keras hingga mengejutkan yeoja bermata panda didepannya.

"Yak, Luhan-a kau membuatku kaget saja," gerutu gadis bermata panda - _Tao._ "Kau kenapa eoh?"

"Aku lagi kesal Tao, " Luhan meminum minumannya, "daritadi aku menghubungi Chanyeol tapi tidak ada jawaban," Luhan menatap Tao.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya," Tao berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Ish, sibuk bagaimana? Aku barusaja menghubungi Kai dan Suho dan mereka bilang Chanyeol tidak bersama mereka. Kai bilang Chanyeol pulang terlambat," Luhan dengan muka kesalnya.

"Benarkah? " Tao bergumam, "Kau sudah tanya apa mereka tahu Chanyeol kemana ?" lanjutnya

Luhan menggeleng, "Mereka tidak ada yang tahu."

"Kau tenanglah, aku coba hubungi teman yang lain siapa tahu ada yang tahu," Ucap Tao sambil mengeluarkan handphonennya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeobseyo, Taemin-a?" sapa Tao pada orang diseberang telepon yang ternyata bernama _Taemin._

 _"Eh Tao-a, ada apa?"_

"Taemin-a aku mau menanyakan sesuatu, apa kau tadi melihat Chanyeol?"

 _"Ne aku tadi melihatnya, Waeyo?"_

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu seharian dia melakukan apa? Kau tahu kan aku dan Luhan di skors jadi tidak bisa bertemu langsung,"

 _"Ah Ne Tao-a, aku tahu dan kau tahu aku sudah merindukan kalian,"_ Taemin terkekeh, _"Aku tadi melihat Chanyeol sewaktu makan siang dikantin, aku melihatnya sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya di meja anak baru dan teman-temannya Tao-a,"_

"Mwo?" Tao memekik, "Apa kau bilang Tae? Kau tak salah lihat eoh? Mana mungkin mereka dengan anak-anak itu?" Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Tao langsung menatap Tao seakan minta penjelasan. Tao hanya memberi tanda - _tunggu sebentar._

 _"Aniyo, aku yakin Tao-a, aku pikir aku salah lihat ternyata dia benar Chanyeol. Ohya kau tahu saat pulang sekolah tadi aku bahkan melihat Chanyeol pulang bersama anak baru itu naik bis,"_ Jawab Taemin.

"Baiklah Tae, gomawo, bisa kau infokan kepadaku selama aku dan Luhan di skors," ucap Tao.

 _"Tentu Tao, kalian kan temanku. Ohya sampaikan salamku buat Luhan ya,"_

"Oke," Tao menutup teleponnya. Luhan langsung menuntut penjelasan dari Tao.

"Ada apa? Jelaskan padaku ?"

"Tenanglah Lu, aku akan menjelaskannya," Tao berusaha menenangkan Luhan, Luhan sudah mulai tenang.

"Taemin bilang tadi dia melihat Chanyeol saat dikantin dan sewaktu pulang sekolah," Tao mulai menjelaskan dengan pelan ke Luhan, "tapi,,,"

"Tapi apa?" Luhan memotong ucapan Tao.

"Taemin bilang dia melihat Chanyeol bersama anak baru itu dan temannya, bahkan Taemin bilang dia melihat Chanyeol pulang bersama anak baru itu naik bus," lanjut Tao.

"Mwo?" Luhan memekik, "Jangan bercanda kau Tao, mana mungkin Chanyeol bersama anak baru itu?"

"Tenang Lu, Tenang," Tao menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi mana mungkin Taemin membohongi kita?" lanjutnya. Luhan diam, dia tahu Taemin tidak mungkin membohonginya apalagi soal ini.

"Kurang ajar, awas saja anak baru itu," gumamnya yang masih terdengar Tao.

"Kita akan memberinya pelajaran, tenanglah," jawab Tao.

.

.

.++

Chanyeol Pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama permainan yang aku mainkan dimulai bersama - _si anak baru-._ Aku melihatnya memasuki kelas bersama temannya sebangkunya Baekhyun. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali segera memulai permainan itu, tanpa sadar aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku sebelahku yang sebenarnya adalah bangku Kai.

Sungguh, aku melakukan itu tanpa rencana apapun, bahkan karena itu aku sempat mengutuk diriku sendiri.

 _"Sialan kenapa aku menariknya kesini,"_ batinku.

Aku melihatnya memberontak, tapi kebodohanku muncul lagi saat aku malah menariknya kembali duduk dan lagi saat dia jatuh - _dipangkuanku._ Rasanya saat itu aku ingin loncat saja dari rooftop sekolah. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku berlaku biasa dengan itu, ya walaupun pada kenyataannya sama sekali tidak biasa.

Dan jangan lupakan tamparan itu yang sangat keras, bahkan aku bisa merasakan nyeri dipipiku.

 _"Ingat jangan memalukan diri sendiri, Chanyeol'_ kataku dalam hati. Dan ya, akhirnya dia duduk disebelahku walaupun dengan muka yang di tekuk sepanjang pelajaran.

Saat jam istirahat, aku melihat raut mukanya berbinar seperti baru saja mendapat hadiah super. Dia langsung bangun dan pergi menghampiri Baekhyun seakan aku tak ada.

 _"Well, kita lhat nanti,"_ batinku saat melihatnya.

Aku dan teman-temanku melangkahkan kakiku ke kantin untuk makan siang dan mataku tak sengaja melihat sosok yang berani menamparku bersama teman-temannya yang bisa dibilang kelompok terbuang disekolah ini. Aku sedikit heran sebenarnya bagaimana dia bisa begitu akrabnya dengan Baekhyun dan temannya. ' _apa karena dia dari panti asuhan?'_ pikirku. Tapi kalau dilihat dari siapa tunangannya harusnya dia dengan mudah bisa berteman dengan siswa paling populer disekolah ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya bersama temanku. Dia terlihat sebal dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu - _menggemaskan-._ Tanpa permisi aku duduk diantara mereka yang pasti diikuti teman-temanku. Semua cukup menyenangkan walaupun dia sama sekali tidak ada lembutnya sama sekali. Hingga sebuah suara namja memanggil namanya, kulihat senyum berbinar yang membuatnya terlihat - _sangat cantik_ \- saat menatap namja yang aku tahu adalah _tunangannya._

 _"Kenapa orang itu kesini sih?"_ batinku sebal.

Dan, well dia menarik Kyungsoo pindah tempat untuk berlovey dovey. Entah kenapa rasanya aku merasa tak senang melihat itu semua, bahkan aku tak sadar kalau teman-temanku sudah meninggalkanku.

Saat si _Sehun_ itu pergi, dan kebodohanku berlanjut tanpa rencana lagi aku menariknya hingga ke rooftop sekolah.

 _"Bodoh, kenapa aku mengajaknya kesini?"_

Tapi aku sedikit heran saat dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat yang dibilang vitamin.

 _"Apa dia sakit?"_

Dan gilanya aku malah mengajaknya pergi berdua nanti sepulang sekolah, _"Oh tolong seseorang bantu aku dari kegilaanku ini"_. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan saat dia menyetujuinya.

Akhirnya setelah dia menemui _tunangannya,_ kami pergi menuju tempat yang aku maksud. Awalnya aku berencana untuk naik motorku, tapi dia menolak mentah-mentah hingga akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk naik bus. _Dia duduk disebelahku._

Aku mengajaknya ke pasar rakyat, sebenarnya sih niatku ingin mengerjainya karena aku pikir dia tidak akan suka tempat seperti ini. Tapi ternyata aku salah, - _dia sangat menyukainya-._ Dia bahkan seperti melupakan bahwa aku adalah lawan permainannya. Terlebih saat dia memanggilku dengan nama _Yeol-a._ , rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

 _"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku? Kenapa rasanya nyaman sekali saat bersamanya?"_

Chanyeol Pov End

.

.

.++

Disebuah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas bernuansa putih, seorang yeoja mungil berkacamata baru saja masuk kedalam rumah itu. Dia melangkah pelan kedalam rumahnya sendiri seakan takut pada sesuatu. Yeoja itu mendudukan dirinya di sofa setelah menaruh tasnya di atas meja, dia menghela nafas kasar. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku dan memasang headset ditelingannya. Alunan musik favoritnya terdengar, dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa dan memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" suara namja dari arah dalam rumahnya mengejutkannya, dia otomatis melepas headsetnya dan menatap namja yang berdiri didepannya itu.

"Oh,, Ne,,," Yeoja itu sedikit gugup dan terbata menjawab pertanyaan Namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum dan perlahan mendekat duduk disamping yeoja itu.

"Kau lelah?" ucap namja itu sambil menyentuh pipi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan namja itu.

"A-ani oppa," jawabnya, "Ohya Minho oppa kenapa sudah dirumah?" tanya yeoja itu kepada namja yang ternyata bernama _Minho._

"Hari ini kuliah oppa hanya 1 mata kuliah, dan oppa tidak ke kantor appa Baekkie," jawab Minho kepada yeoja yang ternyata adalah _Baekhyun._

"Dan oppa langsung kesini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hm," Minho mengangguk, "Karena oppa merindukanmu," Minho menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Minho yang ternyata adalah _tunangannya._

Ya, mereka sudah bertunangan saat Baekhyun duduk di kelas tiga junior high school dan Minho kelas 3 Senior High School. Pertunangan mereka sebenarnya adalah perjodohan yang dari kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi itu bukan berarti tidak ada cinta disana, karena Minho sebenarnya sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Mereka sudah saling mengenal dari kecil, dan karena cinta itu akhirnya yang membuat Minho meminta keorang tuannya untuk menjodohkan mereka. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya, terlebih sikap Minho yang sangat baik padanya, tanpa melihat fisik atau tampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Minho, Minho terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan itu namun melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Oppa sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Minho menggeleng, "tunggu sebentar aku buatkan makanan," Baekhyun berdiri menuju dapur diikuti Minho.

"Eomma sama appa kemana? Saat aku datang tadi aku tak melihat mereka" tanya Minho ke Baekhyun.

"Ah,, mereka sedang ada urusan di Jepang oppa, mungkin besok atau lusa mereka baru pulang," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sambil melakukan kegiatannya - _memasak._

"Selamat makan Oppa," Baekhyun menaruh 2 piring spagetti di meja makan. Dan setelahnya dia duduk didepan Minho.

Beberapa saat kemudian piring keduanya sudah bersih, Baekhyun mengangkat piring kotor dan membawanya untuk dicuci. Minho berjalan memutar meja mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun sedikit menoleh kekanan langsung bertemu dengan wajah Minho yang berada di bahunya. Dia melanjutkan acara - _mencuci-._

"Saranghae," Gumam Minho pelan disebelah telinga yang pasti didengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengelus tangan Minho yang ada diperutnya tak menjawab Minho.

Minho memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek."

"Ne, n-nado" jawab Baekhyun pelan. Minho hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

 _"Mianhe Baek, itu semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Semoga kau mengerti,"_ batin Minho.

.

.

.++

. TBC

.

.

Finally Bisa Update **"LOVE WITH YOU"**

 **.**

Ceritanya semakin **RUMIT** ya? Akhirnya Karakter Part si **Baekhyun** muncul :D

Ah,, Ku tergoda dengan **HunSoo** :D Second Leads lebih **Menggoda** Hahahha,,, (Sebenarnya masih bingung mau prefer ke **ChanSoo** atau **HunSoo** )

Tapi terima kasih buat yang masih tertarik dengan **FF LOVE WITH YOU** ini ya,,,

.

.

Selalu aku ucapkan **Mianhe** Bila masih ada salah kata dan penulisan,, :D

.

.

Ditunggu untuk **REVIEW** dan **LIKE** nya ya :D

.

.

Thanks For All Review

Ch 1 : Lovedudu1201, mdsdohksoo, WKCS-hyun, indriichan, shd612, Kaisooship, DVian1012, xiuhan799, happinessdelight65

Ch 2 : Jerapinchansoo, yousee , HidekoAyana, indriichan, Orizuka, Kaisooship, priskasoo, Kyungsuu, rensimutia1294, 12154kaisoo, Kyungie94, Lovedudu1201

Ch 3 : Jerapinchansoo, Baekvin23, yousee Kyungsuu

Ch 4 : Anaknya chansoo , Luckyi, StarCancer, Kyungie94, yousee , WKCS-hyun, indriichan, xiuhan799, Kaisooship

.

.

FF ini real dari ideku sendiri :D No Plagiat :D

Thanks :D


	6. Pengumuman pindah lapak

Haiii semuanya...

Maaf bukan up... cuma mau kasih Info kalau semua cerita FF (kecuali yang remake) bakal Aku pindah - Repost ulang di WATTY dan akan di hapus di FFN.

Kalau memang ada yang minat baca silahkan mampir ke akun wattpadku nesyarera

Makasih :D


End file.
